odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Odorite Wiki:Page Requirements
This page has been moved from User_blog:TisRis/Odorite_Wiki_NicoNico_Douga_and_YouTube_Requirements for future editing. These are the updated requirements for odorite, famous odottemita dances, and events. Each is separated into subcategories with specific requirements. Please read the requirements and copy the [[Odorite Wiki:Page Templates|'established page layouts']] before . =Odorite= These are the requirements in order to have a page included on the odorite wiki, NOT to be considered an odorite. Nico Nico Douga Dancers who are most active posting dance covers or original choreography to Nico Nico Douga. If a dancer is equally active on both NND and YT, then a dancer/group would be considered a NND odorite if they debuted and most actively posted dance covers and choreography videos on NND than on YT. PLEASE NOTE: In this text, "dance cover" means a'' serious dancer cover and not a performance clip, casual cover, vlog, tutorial, etc. *Active for at least '6 months' *A mimumum of '10 dance covers' either solo or group *A minimum of '1,000 - 2,000 views' on each of his/her dance covers *A minimum of '4,000 - 5,000 views' on their most popular solo dance cover '''NICO NICO DOUGA EXCEPTIONS:' #In compliance with COPPA (Children’s Online Privacy Protection Act), odorites below the age of 13 (such as Ririri) will not be allowed. However, if they reach the age of compliance, an exception could be made. Please refer to this article for more information. #Unfortunately, MARiA is a singer and not an odorite (as she does not cover dances nor choreograph) and does not qualify for a page on the odorite wiki, but you can read about her on her page on the utaite wiki YouTube Dancers who are most active posting dance covers or original choreography to vocaloid, anime, and Jpop music to YouTube. If a dancer is equally active on both NND and YT, then a dancer/group would be considered a YT odorite if they debuted and most actively posted dance covers and choreography videos on YT than on NND. PLEASE NOTE: In this text, "dance cover" means a'' serious dancer cover and not a performance clip, casual cover, vlog, tutorial, etc. *Active for at least '1 year' *A minumum of '10 dance covers' either solo or group *A minimum of '300 subscribers' to his/her own channel *A minimum of '2,750 - 3,000 views' on their most popular solo dance cover *The dancer may not edit his/her own page until a page is 'created or edited by someone other than his/herself' '''YOUTUBE EXCEPTIONS:' #In compliance with COPPA (Children’s Online Privacy Protection Act), odorites below the age of 13 will not be allowed. However, if they reach the age of compliance, an exception could be made. Please refer to this article for more information. #All pages that fail the new requirements will be allowed to stay without being frozen since they were created before the old requirements were raised, but will have a "Does not meet new requirements" label at the top until they reach all requirements. The pages that never reached the requirements should be deleted and can be re-created once they meet the updated requirements. =Choreography= Famous Odottemita Dances Popular dances choreographed by an odorite to vocaloid, anime, or Jpop music which are commonly covered by various other odorite. *A dance must have a minimum of 5 covers in order for a page creation *A NND dance cover must have a minimum of 4,000 - 5,000 views in order to be included on a dance page *A YouTube dance cover must have a minimum of 2,750 - 3,000 views in order to be included on a dance page =Events= Odottemita related events from all around the world. Competition Events A performance featuring dancers competing with odottemita dance covers. *Must feature a minimum of 8 various finalists ''total *Of the 8 finalists featured, a minimum of ''5 odorite must have a page included on the wiki *Must be hosted by a third party for a Japanese themed event, not a self-run dance battle Performance Events A dance showcase featuring various odorite performers. * Must feature a minimum of 10 various odorite total *Of the 10 odorite featured, a minimum of 5 odorite must have a page included on the wiki *Must be hosted by a third party for a Japanese themed event, not a self-run concertCategory:Resource